Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing device, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a printing device for providing multiple documents of one type.
Description of Related Art
The conventional triplicate form is composed by carbon papers having different colors, and be printed information on the first sheet by a dot matrix type printer so as to duplicate the same information on the second and third sheets. However, the conventional triplicate form needs to be customized specially, and have higher cost. Wherein, the average cost of each triplicate form is about 0.78 NTD, and the ribbon of the dot matrix type printer must be replaced in use. Takes an example of a triplicate form which can be printed about 400 words, one ribbon can supply about 20000 triplicate forms for printing. The average printing cost of each triplicate form is about 0.02 NTD. Therefore, the total printing cost of the triplicate form is about 0.8 NTD.
In addition, the conventional dot matrix type printer has slow speed, noisy, and crooked or unclear print. Besides, the thickness of the triplicate form is thicker, which causes jams easily or can't feed smoothly. Thus, the problems about paper damage and reprinting requirement are occurred. Furthermore, the printed triplicate form needs to be separated for dispensing to all required units, and be with poor efficiency.